In Bitterblue's Eyes
by Purple255225
Summary: "I could hear them. The soldiers. Steps getting closer and closer. A man's voice. I wasn't sure what he said, but I knew I had to keep quiet if I wanted to live." Katsa and Po finding Bitterblue in her POV. One-Shot.


**In Bitterblue's Eyes**

**I only read the first book so no spoilers please. I have Fire at home but I need to finish another book before I can read it.**

**This is the part of the story when Katsa and Po find Bitterblue in Bitterblue's POV. I had to write something in a character's POV from a book I read in English for English class (language not literature) and I had 2 ideas for this book, so I decided to post the other idea here :D But I didn't actually read the book in English :P so the quotes might not be exact. It'd be a miracle if they were. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) ****And sorry it's so short. Unless you'll hate it, then you probably won't have a problem with that lol**

* * *

I could hear them. The soldiers. Steps getting closer and closer. A man's voice. I wasn't sure what he said, but I knew I had to keep quiet if I wanted to live. I listened carefully as I held my breath for as long as I could. I couldn't hear any horses. The soldiers always ride their horses. **Maybe it's not them, maybe it's someone else who can help, **I thought hopefully but quickly erased the thought from my head. I didn't want any false hope. The horses could have died or escaped, and I don't blame them. I held my breath again as the steps were getting closer to the hollow log I've been hiding in and wrapped my fingers so tight around my knife they turned white, whiter than usual. They were only about 2 steps away from me now. I could feel it. And I knew if they found me it'll be the end for me. I could only hope they would be stupid enough to give me an opportunity to escape. But hope never helped me before. Just as I faced the fact these are my last minutes alive, knowing that when Leck's people capture me my life will become a living hell, as if they weren't already, I heard someone talking. But this time, he was talking to me.

"Bitterblue," he whispered into the log. "I'm your cousin Po, Ror's son. We've come here to protect you."

I didn't answer. After everything I've been through I've learned not to trust anybody. Leck's grace affects them all.

He spoke again, gently. "We have no intention of harming you, my cousin. We came to help you. Are you hungry? We have food."

As hungry as I was, I couldn't let myself get tempted by the mention of food and fully expose myself. I was vulnerable enough already. I hoped he'll think I'm dead and go away, but I knew he saw I'm still breathing. I heard some whispers from the outside, and then a girl's face peeped through the log.

"Princess Bitterblue," she said. "I am Lady Katsa of the Middluns. I've come here with Po to help you. You have to trust us, Bitterblue. We are both graced warriors. We can protect you." There was a whisper from the outside before she continued, and I could only hear one word. Leck. My heart stopped at the mention of his name. "We know your father is after you," she continued. "We know he's graced too. We can protect you, Bitterblue."

My father. Leck. The man who destroyed me and my mother's lives. My mother… I didn't know how long it's been since I've last seen her. **If they know about Leck's grace, maybe they know something about my mom too, **I thought. I heard some talking from the outside, but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was my mom. And as much as the truth can hurt, I needed to know.

"Where is my mom?" I eventually asked, my voice weak and shaking.

There was a moment of silence before Katsa spoke again. That's never good. "Your mother is dead, Bitterblue."

I didn't cry. I didn't scream. I felt empty. The only person that ever truly loved me and took care of me was gone forever, and there was nothing I could do. I suspected that happened before, but I kept suppressing those suspicions. I needed to focus on how to survive. At least now I could know for sure.

"Did the king kill her?" I asked again, my voice even weaker than it was before.

"Yes," said Katsa.

I remained silent. I needed to take it all in. I knew the king was cruel; it was no surprise to me. But for some reason I still couldn't make a sound. And with my mom out of the picture I knew the searching for me will get much bigger. The only difference was that he wanted me alive.

I used to wonder if I'm just as bad as Leck, being his daughter. If there's a part of me that's just as cold and heartless as him. My mom always used to make me feel better about it. But now I know I could never be like him. I could never kill my own family, or anyone for the matter of fact. But I couldn't consider him as family anymore, and a small voice in me kept telling me this will never end as long as he's alive. I knew he was right.

"I can see the knife, Princess Bitterblue," Katsa spoke again. "Do you know how to use it? Even a little girl can cause damage with a knife in her hand. I can teach you."

At that moment I decided I can trust them. If they wanted to give me to Leck they would've done that by now. And they knew about his grace. They knew what we're really dealing with. And they offered their help.

I carefully crawled out of the log and stood up.

* * *

**Review or I'll get Katsa to kill you :)))))))) I feel like Randa lol**

**BTW, am I the only one who just loves the name Bitterblue? **


End file.
